Hunter or hunted
by evillovebunny500
Summary: In which John when nuts after Mary died and became a serial killer, forcing Dean into the family business as well. However Sam escapes, and Dean turns on John. Years later when things are happy and right with Sam john returns and ruins Sams life again. Police officer Gabriel comes in and is assigned as his protection. While Dean and Castiel are rivaling serial killers.


_**Hunter or Hunted: Chapter 1**_

**Read and review please uvvu enjoy~**

**Also this story is mostly for fun so it is possible it wont ever be finished just a warning uvvu**

_**~~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam~~~~~**_

_Sam slammed the backdoor, yelling, "Dean, I'm home!" before walking into the houses living room. He dropped his backpack onto the ground beside his makeshift bed and flopped down on to it, he fell asleep quickly after._

_He awoke slowly, sitting up and blinking blearily, his eyes searching around the room. When he found no sign of Dean or his father, he stood up, a bit of nervousness welling up in his heart. _

"_Dean? Dad?" He called as he trotted quietly into the kitchen._

_He looked around, taking in the house they were squatting in (Which was in surprisingly good condition for once (except of the top floor, where a couple of rooms had caved in)). Receiving no answer from his loved ones, he decided to check in the basement._

_Sam knew that their dad usually holed himself down in the basement of whatever house they found themselves in. He didn't often go down there, but it was a bit eerie being alone, and all he really wanted to do was find his dad or brother._

_As Sam opened the door leading to the basement, he could tell that something was off. Something smelled strange and he heard something unsettling from the top of the steps._

_The closer he got to the bottom, the more he realized that the foul stench was gasoline and it was getting stronger the further he went._

_When he reached the bottom he heard a loud BANG, causing his heart to jump into his throat from the strength of the noise._

_Fear and adrenaline jolted through his body, and he threw open the door- only to freeze at the sight before him._

_His father was standing over his twelfth grade teacher, Ms. Marx. Blood drenched the ground below them, and the smell of gas was joined by the scent of copper, burning his throat._

_She was trying to either call out for help or to flee but all that came out of her throat were terrible gurgles and small whimpers. Her bright blonde hair was matted with blood and her green eyes were mostly swollen shut. She was covered head to toe in lacerations and bruises. She was holding her stomach- trying in vain to keep her life from draining out._

_Sam's attention snapped back to his father when he heard a match light. He glanced back at Sam and smirked- then dropped the match, lighting Ms. Marx up in fire. His dad stepped back, escaping the flames with a terrible grin on his face._

"_NO!" Sam screamed, running towards his teacher, desperate to save her. Before he could reach her, his dad grabbed and restrained him, forcing him to watch as she stopped moving- burnt to a crisp. _

_Sam slumped in his father's arms, tears tracing down his face as his mind became dizzy- only a single thought managing to push through the cotton in his head,' My dad's a Monster- I- I need to get the hell out of here!'_

_Sam heard the door creak open and felt his father's grip slacken, letting him loose, his body shaking as his legs struggled to support him without his father's arms. " Dean, there you are. You missed the best part," he said, laughing._

_His dad's words hit him like a brick wall, almost completely robbing him of his ability to stand. He realized numbly that Dean had been working with their father, killing innocent people in cold blood(for how long?)._

"_S-Sammy?!" Dean hissed sharply, glancing at him before focusing angrily on their father, and growled," He was never supposed to know!"_

"_I changed my mind." Their father replied, a whisper of rage coloring his tone, taking a step towards Dean- looking as if his insubordination somehow hurt him. Dean's face became full of fright, at least until he glanced over at Sam. His expression hardened instantly at the sight of his terrified brother. He motioned to a door with his eyes, trying to show Sam how to get away. Sam gave a small nod to his brother, a bit of hope finding its place within him, 'He's still my brother, and I still love him, no matter what,' he thought, getting ready to do what Dean had told him to._

_Dean sprung at their father, knocking him over and giving Sam an opportunity to escape. Sam grabbed his backpack on the way out and ran until he found a police station. He entered as casually as possible and approached one of the women standing off to the side, his heart pounding in his chest._

"_Um Miss, May I use your phone? I need to call for a ride." He smiled as charmingly as possible- it must been devoid of any fear he had, because she shrugged her shoulders and handed him her phone," Just be quick about it, kid."_

_He gave a quick nod and called the only person he knew that could hide him._

"_Uncle Bobby?"_

_~~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~ _**Four years later **_~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam _

Sam opened his eyes slowly as the nightmare faded. With a small sigh he rolled his head to the side and looked over at his girlfriend.

Jess looked peaceful, and her blonde hair was spread out, contrasting against her tan skin appealingly, her demeanor soft in her sleep.

She looked like an angel.

His alarm clock blared to life, interrupting his calm from a restful awakening. With a swear, he turned it off as quickly as possible. Glancing back with a sigh, his eyes met Jess as she sat up, making an unpleasant, grumpy face.

"Morin' Sam" She mumbled before leaning across the bed and giving him a slow, light kiss.

"Morning" He answered roughly, watching her shuffle into the bathroom.

He got up and walked into the kitchen, stretching along the way. Entering the kitchen, Sam went straight for the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He roamed the kitchen and stopped in front of their calendar. He picked up the pen and 'X'ed out yesterdays box when he realized that today was November 2.

The anniversary of his mother's death.

Before he could even think to mourn the mother he had never had the chance to know, Jessica was leaning against his back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Ready to go out today?" She grinned. Sam was only confused for a second until he remembered that he had promised his friend Brady that he would go out to the movies with him and his friend Scott for most of the day.

"Yeah, of course! I still wish that you were coming though…" He sighed, turning around in her grip. He rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"You hang out with me all the time, go and have some fun with your friends!" She giggled, leaning away from him.

"Now hurry up and get going!" She laughed, pushing him lightly away from her.

"Yeah, yeah."

_~~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam~~~~~_

Exiting the bar, still laughing hard, "Oh shut up!" Sam chuckles drunkenly.

"You're totally whipped! She kicks you out for the night and tells you to do whatever, and you're still desperate to go back every damn time!" Brady says loudly, "Whatever man, G'night!"

"Night," Sam hollers back, already stumbling down the street.

Arriving at his apartment, Sam checks his watch and is surprised to find that it's midnight, "Crap". Giving a small shiver as the alcohol slowly leaves his system as he unlocks the front door and closes it gently, calling, "Jess I'm back."

Sam felt a little uneasy, but he reminded himself that it was midnight and Jess was probably asleep. He heads toward their bedroom as quietly as possible when he hears a whimper and a BANG.

He froze in his tracks, He felt 18 again, but he pushed the fear aside and charges into their room.

His father is standing over Jess, who is broken and bleeding on the floor. He peers over at Sam with a grin on his face, "Hello Sammy" he murmurs- and a lit match drops from his fingers.

"NO!" Sam screams, diving for Jess.

His father grabs and pins him down, making sure that he has a perfect view of Jess screaming and writhing on the floor. Sam screams and fought against his father, but he can't break free.

Even as she stops moving and her screams died down, the fire growing stronger, Sam continues his screams and fights. John grows tired of his son's struggles, so he decides to shut him up. He slams Sam's face into the floor, growling, "Stop your damn crying already. She's only a girl. Where you're going, you won't even _get _to mourn her." He stood up, bringing Sam with him. Sam waited until his father reached for a restraint of some sort when he cracks his head into his father's face.

Free of his fathers hold, he runs towards the door when his father grabs him and proceeds to slam his fist into his face over and over, until Sam saw nothing but black.

_~~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam~~~~~_

When Sam opened his eyes again, he found himself greeted by white walls and beeping machines. For a moment, he thought he was in the loony bin before realizing he was in the hospital.

At the foot of his bed stood his Uncle Bobby. Tear stains were evident on his cheeks but he was otherwise doing his best at covering up his grief.

"Hey, ya idjit. How you feelin'?" He questioned, coming to stand beside him.

"How do you think?" He replied blandly. Bobby didn't respond, but instead squeezed his hand.

"The police are coming over here to question you about John. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Why?" Sam said looking up at Bobby questioningly.

"About-About what happened to Jess," He struggled, swallowing his grief.

"I-I know that but why would you need to warn me, I mean I totally expect them to come barging in questioning an obvious murder like this it's- it's their job."

"No, I meant about weather or not to mention Dean!" He yelled in frustration, spitting out his name.

"What? Why-Why would I mention Dean?" Sam stared, shocked at Bobby, 'Dean had had nothing to do with Jess's murder'

Bobby looked at him with pity, "You know that boys been following after your father since he was four, I can't imagine much has changed-" "No," Same interrupted him, glaring.

"You know better than that, Bobby. He just visited us last week he has no and has never had any intention of giving me up to _him._" Sam said. Bobby looked ashamedly at the floor.

"I know that. Its just it makes me nervous, having him around, knowing how much he admired your dad when he was younger." He said.

Sam didn't reply. He instead closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful slumber, his mind tumbling with grief.

_~~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~SPN ~~~~~ Sam ~~~~~ SPN ~~~~~ Sam~~~~~_

Sam woke up to someone shaking his shoulder gently, calling softly, "Mr. Winchester."

He let himself slowly wake up and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes carefully.

"Yeah, that's me" He answered groggily. The man looked nervous and Sam realized, after taking in his attire, that he was a police officer, here to ask him about the fire.

The officer confirmed his suspicion when he asked uncomfortably," I uh- I need to take your statement about what- um occurred at your apartment."

Sam sighed and glanced up at the officer before telling him his story. He told him about finding out his father was a murderer and how he had run away from home, too scared to go to the police. Then of how he had lived and then found a new place to live because of his uncle Bobby. As he finished telling him about how his father had found him, he choked up, barley managing to finish.

Even clouded with his grief, Sam hadn't mentioned Dean. He knew without a doubt that Dean had not been involved in any way, and he didn't want the police to get tangled up in his life.

With a final pat on the shoulder, the officer told him reassuringly, "Don't worry son, we're not going to stop until we've found him. Until then, I'll talk to the chief and see if we can get you some protection, okay?"

Sam nodded numbly, attempting to dry his eyes in vain.

He laid back and waited for whatever would happen next.


End file.
